


One Day Hell, Next Day Dawn

by Johnlocked221b



Series: Reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Android Torture, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Gavin Reed, Big Gay Love Story, Clones, Declarations Of Love, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Except for Connor, First Kiss, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Tries, Gavin Reed Whump, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Graphic Description of Android Corpses, Guess we'll see!, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Is this the first multi-chapter fic I'm going to finish?, It/Its Pronouns for Androids, M/M, Mentioned oral sex, Mutual Pining, Nines has a soft spot for Connor, Protective Gavin Reed, Protective Hank Anderson, Rating May Change, Rating will go up in further chapters, Serial Killer Upgraded Connor | RK900, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Torture, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, Upgraded Connor | RK900 deviates, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 refers to other androids as 'it'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked221b/pseuds/Johnlocked221b
Summary: Ya boys get a case! And it's a little more difficult for Nines to stomach.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562323
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song 'Man or a Monster' by Sam Tinnesz ft. Zayde Wolf

“Reed! In my office!” Fowler’s voice boomed from his windowed office. Gavin nearly dropped his phone from startling so hard, having been dozing off while attempting to read through files on his terminal. “NOW! I don’t have all damn day! And bring your partner…wherever he went.”

“Right here, Captain.” Nines said calmly from the steps beside Fowler, making the man jump and hold a hand over his heart. Gavin couldn’t help but smirk. Nines definitely did that on purpose. He moved so quietly sometimes, the damn machine. Nines peeked over at Gavin from over Fowler’s shoulder with a small smirk of his own as the man scowled.

“Jesus fuck, don’t do that!” Fowler huffed.

“Apologies, Captain” Nines offered the man a Styrofoam cup of coffee and Fowler rolled his eyes.

“Might as well give it to Reed.” Fowler sighed as he turned back into his office, giving Gavin a pointed look when the Detective stopped at the android’s side. “Maybe it’ll help him stay awake on the job.”

Nines offered Gavin the coffee instead. It was originally for him anyway.

“Thanks.” Gavin muttered and took the cup, sipping from it and then hissing at the heat burning his tongue. “Perfect.”

Nines’ lips curled up triumphantly and he moved to allow Gavin to go inside ahead of himself. It was programmed into him. Humans had priority.

After shutting the door to the office, Nines turned to Fowler with his hands clasped behind his back, standing with perfect posture. Gavin, on the other hand, leaned with his hip against the desk and held his coffee in one hand, the other hooked in his belt.

Fowler sat down in his chair opposite them and glanced at Gavin with a scowl, but continued on, shuffling through a couple physical folders on his desk. “You’ve got a case.”

Gavin stood up straighter. ‘Oh fuck, _finally_. I was starting to think you had us on fuckin’ desk duty.”

“I will do if you keep cussin’ at me like that.” Fowler pointed at him.

Gavin rolled his eyes and sipped once more on his coffee. Nines made a _damn good_ cup of coffee, and that was saying something with it being police station coffee that usually tasted like mud and beans.

“Three androids have turned up disassembled and drained around the shipyard. Beaten pretty badly too. They were reported missing by their friends from Jericho a month to a month and a half ago, which means they were all deviant.” Fowler glanced between them. “Third one was found at two this afternoon. You’re going to go over and take a look at it.”

“Thought Connor and Hank were on android cases?” Gavin frowned and gestured between himself and Nines. “We’re homicide.”

“That’s what the Deviant leader is calling it.” Fowler leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands in his lap.

“Fuckin’-” Gavin scowled, about to go on a rant about the differences between _android_ shutdown and _human_ murder but then glanced at Nines and kept it to himself instead. He was still learning.

“Anyway, Anderson and Connor are already on a case so this one’s yours.” Fowler pointed out.

“Do you know their models?” Nines asked simply. “The androids.”

Fowler opened the file and paused for a moment before looking up at them both. “RK800.”

Gavin blinked in surprise. “All three of them?”

Fowler checked again and then nodded in confirmation. “All three.”

“So somebody’s really got it out for the tin can.” Gavin said and glanced out of the office at their desks. Connor had his hand pressed against his terminal, blinking rapidly and LED circling at a constant yellow as Hank talked with someone on the phone. “Should we tell them?”

Nines glanced at Gavin and felt something soften inside himself.

**Software Instability: ^**

“Not yet.” Fowler said. “Not until we know for sure.”

Gavin’s brows pinched together. “Know for sure? I think it’s pretty damn clear. If someone had a target on my head…or Nines’, I’d wanna know too.”

**Software Instability: ^^^**

Nines had to turn away to get his thirium pump to calm down.

“Hey, if you wanna deal with Anderson freaking out and alerting Markus and the rest of Jericho, be my guest. But until we know it’s a human doing this, we need to keep this shit quiet.”

“You think it’s another android?” Gavin asked and glanced at Nines. “Why would an android kill one of its own?”

“Why do humans kill other humans?” Nines interjected.

“Look, that’s why I’m sending you out there. You really want Connor in the middle of all that? In the middle of a crime scene targeting his kind?” Fowler asked. “Whether you like it or not, Reed, the kid’s one of ours. He’s not getting mixed up in all this.”

“I didn’t say-“ Gavin started but was cut off by Fowler.

“Just get out of my office and do your damn job, Reed.” The Captain sighed, pointing at the door.

Nines held it open for Gavin and then shut it quietly behind them, following Gavin to his desk and then out of the precinct as Gavin fumed.

As the android sat in the passenger seat, he began scrolling through the digital files sent to him from Captain Fowler’s desk. The photos were gruesome. There was blue blood everywhere and the damage sustained by the RK800’s in question rendered them nearly unrecognizable. It was carnage and Nines felt uncomfortable just looking at it.

**Software Instability: ^**

He was interrupted by the slam of Gavin’s door, pushing the files away and switching back to his optical and audio processors.

“I thought you wanted a case, Detective.” Nines said softly.

“It’s not that.” Gavin sighed and started the car. “I just…you think this is bullshit too right? Connor has a big fuckin’ target painted right on his back, he hangs out at Jericho all the fuckin’ time, and he doesn’t even know he could be kidnapped and fuckin’- He can’t just -“ He shook his head. “If Hank knew…”

“He would alert the suspect and put Connor in further danger.” Nines finished for him. Gavin’s worry for Connor was admirable, though.

**Software Instability: ^^**

Gavin sighed out forcefully and then put the car in drive, allowing it to take them to the coordinates sent to him by Fowler.

The ride to the crime scene was silent as Nines continued to look through the files and piece together the similarities. Of course, he’d be able to add more to them once he was able to observe the bodies himself. The other two – or what they could find of them – were already at the station. Maybe Nines could reactivate one of them and ask it what it saw.

“Hey. Dipshit.” Nines was interrupted by Gavin shoving at his shoulder and brought himself back to the present, faced with those big green eyes. “We’re here.”

Nines glanced around himself. When had they parked?

Only a couple of other officers were already at the scene, including Officer’s Tina Chen and Chris Miller. It was a rainy April day, overcast in gray and covered in puddles. The smell of fish and motor oil filled the air, making Gavin wrinkle his nose a bit as he made his way over to his friends. Nines looked around, noting the different alleys and buildings, comparing them to the map he had downloaded in his mind as he followed his partner.

“Hey Bug.” Tina greeted Gavin, using an old nickname. “Fowler put you on this case?”

“Yeah.” Gavin answered and whistled when he saw the disassembled white plastic body of the android she was standing over. “Shit..”

“I know.” She sighed. “Is it fucked up that I’m glad he doesn’t still have his skin? Don’t think I could really look at Connor like that.”

Gavin glanced at Nines, who looked impassive and neutral. “Nah..” He said quietly and then set a gentle hand on Tina’s back, looking back at the scene.

Nines stepped forward and dropped to one knee, analyzing the body for a few moments before standing back up and stepping over it to study the wall and the alleyway to their right. Gavin knew that he was doing scans of the area and was slightly thankful that he couldn’t see the blue blood like Nines could.

After a few more minutes of checking the area, Nines knelt down and studied the body once again, dipping two fingers into what Gavin assumed was a puddle of thirim and then bringing them up to his tongue.

Then, as fluidly as ever, Nines stood again and walked over to Gavin. “Its neck was broken.” He stated. “Likely before it could react.”

“So…it died quickly?” Gavin asked, glancing around him for a moment.

“Not necessarily.” Nines answered. “Actually, it really seems as if the suspect wanted it to suffer. To feel fear. Breaking an android’s neck doesn’t kill it. It only incapacitates it. I assume the suspect wanted to immobilize the victim before they tortured it. Which means they knew what the RK800 is capable of…and they didn’t want to risk injury to themselves.”

“Fuck.” Tina breathed.

“That’s not all.” Nines looked uncomfortable as he knelt beside the body and gestured to each part he was mentioning. “Its optical and audio processors were disconnected sometime before shut down, along with its voice synthesizer and network transmitter.”

“So it couldn’t call for help…” Officer Miller muttered and drug a hand down his face. “Jesus Christ.”

“Can you still probe it?” Gavin asked, gesturing to the body. “Scan its memories? Maybe it knew _something_?”

Nines glanced down at the body again and then at Gavin. “I can try.” He confirmed and pulled back the skin of his hand, pressing his fingers along the Connor model’s cheek.

_Nines saw through the victim’s eyes as it walked through the ship yard. Markus – or someone who sounded like Markus – had called on it to help him look through the site of Old Jericho, search for anything that might have survived the explosion. Then, a crack and the ground was rushing up at its face. Darkness._

_Pain. Agony. Ripping. Tearing. Bleeding. **Fear.** Screaming, though not audible. Nines could feel its limbs being removed from its body. He could feel the tearing of its thirim regulator being taken from its chassis. Watched the numbers count down toward shut down and then flicker off at the last moment when it was replaced. He could hear the begging, in Connor’s voice, begging the tormentor to let it go, begging them, “I don’t want to die! Please, I’m scared! I don’t want to die!”_

_Then a final countdown…and a slipping. A final darkness._

Nines pulled back with a gasp and blinked rapidly at the input, of feeling it _die_.

“It felt everything.” Nines said quietly. “It felt… _pain_.”

**Software Instability: ^^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

“What was that?” Gavin asked, stepping closer. “You said it felt – “

“Pain.” Nines confirmed and stood, pressing a hand over his mouth and then pulling it away, shaking.

Gavin had never seen Nines’ eyes shimmer like that, like he was…

What the fuck, was he _crying_?

**Software Instability: ^^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

Gavin stepped up to Nines’ side and set a hand on his arm. “C’mon. We should – “

“No.” Nines said firmly. “There’s more. We’re on a case. I can’t just – “

“Shut the fuck up. We’re leaving.” Gavin said and steered him toward the car. “Tina, Miller, check for prints and give me a call. We’ll be at the station.”

Tina looked worried whereas Chris looked like he was going to be sick. “Be careful, bug.” She said and pat Chris’ back gently.

Gavin walked Nines back to the car and helped him inside, turning to him once his door was closed. “Hey – “

“I’m sorry, Detective. I don’t know what came over me. I – “

“Stop.” Gavin said and set a hand on Nines’ wrist. “Don’t fuckin’ apologize. We’re gonna get this sick fuck, alright?”

Nines looked over at him, eyes still moist with artificial tears.

“Listen, the first time I saw a dead body, I fuckin’ puked on it. Fowler reamed me out, big time, in front of _everyone_. Threatened my job, my home, my _life_ if I ever ruined his crime scene again.” He smiled a little when he noticed his story was starting to have the intended effect on Nines. Nines was distracted and a little amused.

“What happened?” Nines asked, wiping his eyes on a white sleeve.

“I was taken off the case and put on desk duty for six _months_.” Gavin answered. “So I can’t imagine if I actually had to… _feel_ the dude die.”

“Androids can’t puke.” Nines said with a small laugh. It was so rare and Gavin wanted to lean over and taste it.

“Exactly. So you’re already doing better than me.” Gavin shrugged. “Let’s go back to the station. Check out the other RK800’s.”

Nines’ smile faded and he looked down at his hands.

“I’ll do it.” Gavin told him. “You tell Fowler what we found.”

Nines glanced his way and then out of the window, Gavin’s hand still clasped around his wrist.

**Software Instability: ^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

Blue eyes closed and he began the process of recalibration.

**Recalibrating…**

**…**

**Software Instability: 60%**

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I started writing this after finishing the 2nd part and it's turning out way longer than I thought it would. So buckle in, kiddos! This is gonna be a ride!  
> Will they kiss? Guess they'll have to decide for themselves, through my own hands. They were supposed to kiss in Part 1 but apparently I'm a glutton for a slow burn with angst.  
> The 2nd chapter to this is nearly finished as well so stick around after these messages!


	2. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is struggling. Gavin is worried.

Once Gavin and Nines arrived back at the station, the sun was setting and most of their colleagues had already left for the night. As they walked in, Connor lifted his head and gave them a warm, welcoming smile.

Nines could feel his stomach roll – if he had a stomach, he would have puked like Gavin did. Connor’s smile slipped when he saw the pinched look Nines gave him. Hank noticed too and glanced over at whoever could have made his boy look so sad.

“The fuck?” Hank asked, guarded and protective. “What are you glarin’ at?”

Nines blinked and opened his mouth to say something before Gavin cut in.

“Fuck off, Anderson. That’s just his face.” He then turned Nines toward the office and shoulder-bumped Hank on his way to the evidence room.

**Software Instability: ^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

“The fuck was that for?” Hank muttered and glanced at Connor whose brown eyes were warm and crinkled a bit at the outer corners. Goddamn those tiny human imperfections for being so fucking perfect.

Nines didn’t give Connor time to answer as he entered Captain Fowler’s office. All he heard was “I think Detective Reed has a c – “ before the door closed.

“Captain Fowler?” Nines said quietly as he took his usual position before his desk.

Fowler looked over at him. “Got anything for me?”

Nines reiterated his findings to Fowler and then sighed out. “There were no fingerprints on the scene, sir. So either the suspect was wearing gloves or – “

“Or they’re an android.” Fowler finished and then rubbed at his bald head. “Fuck, that’s what I was afraid of.”

“Sir, when I probed the RK800’s memory, I recognized…the voice of the deviant leader asking the victim to meet it at the site of Old Jericho.” Nines stated softly. “I’d like to request that it be brought in for questioning.”

Fowler raised his head and blinked at him. “You want to bring in Markus. For questioning. In an Android homicide.”

“Yes.” Nines nodded once. “That’s what I said.”

“Okay, well you have his voice but what motive would he have for killing androids? Doesn’t he want to free them?”

Nines looked away, over at Connor, as it happened. “The RK800 model was designed by Cyberlife to hunt deviants. Perhaps Markus is taking revenge for the people Connor took from their cause.”

Fowler glanced over at Connor too. “Hard to imagine the kid was once a killing machine.”

Nines’ brow furrowed slightly.

“Uhh…no offense, Nines. I know you were designed for the same thing. I know you’re not – “

“Not deviant? No, that’s impossible.” He said firmly. “Connor was possibly the worst deviant hunter Cyberlife made. Most of the deviants he hunted got away, or were set free by Connor himself. _Before_ he deviated. That’s why they designed me. It is impossible for my programs to accept the deviant code. I am a machine, with a mission, and when my time is through, I will return to Cyberlife to be decommissioned.”

Fowler frowned at him.

“You know you don’t have to do that anymore, right? You don’t have to be their slave.”

Nines paused. “I have no other purpose, Captain.” He stood and gave him a nod. “I will be in contact with Markus and I will let you know if we will need a warrant.”

Fowler watched him, still frowning, but nodded regardless. “Alright. Thank you, Nines.”

Nines turned toward the door and then made his way, long and graceful, to Gavin, where the man sat with his feet on the desk, speaking with someone on the phone.

“Alright thanks, T.” He said and glanced up at Nines as he set his phone down.

“Tina says she’s checked the scene over five times. There’s no hair, no prints. Nothing.” Gavin told him.

“I know.” Nines said and glanced around to make sure no one would overhear. “Our primary suspect is the RK200 android named Markus.”

Gavin nearly choked. “M – “

“Detective Reed.” Nines spoke over him, eyes flashing a warning and Gavin pressed his lips together.

“Phck. Jesus…alright.” Gavin sat up and ran a hand back through his hair, causing some of it to come out of place and fall against his forehead.

**Soft-**

Nines cleared the red notification from his HUD and focused on Gavin for a moment.

“So what, do we just call him up and ask him to come in?” Gavin asked.

“I believe that is the way to ask someone for a voluntary statement, yes.”

“Alright, smartass.” Gavin huffed. “You think he’s got a phone?”

Nines simply pointed to his LED and Gavin watched it circle yellow and blue.

“Right, of course. You _are_ phones.” Gavin rolled his eyes. “So call him then.”

“I am not connected to the Jericho network.” Nines stated. “Reaching Markus will be difficult.”

“So what the fuck, then?” Gavin threw his hands up.

Nines glanced back at Connor, watching as the older android threw his head back and laughed at something Hank said. “We need to get in.”

Gavin let out a little laugh. “Right. They’re not gonna just let us in.”

“They will if we’re invited.” Nines said and Gavin glanced over as well.

**RK900 >>** **RK800**

**Establishing connection …**

**Connection established**

Nines watched the other android freeze for a moment before Connor accepted the transmission.

**I need to get into Jericho.**

_Jericho? Why?_

Nines hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t lie to Connor. He’d feel it.

**I need to speak with Markus.**

****

_Oh! Of course! He’d love to meet you!_ Connor was excited, perhaps he thought Nines had become deviant. _I’ll take you there tonight._

**No!**

Nines felt Connor’s confusion over their connection and saw him glance over out of the corner of his eye.

**You should stay in tonight with Lieutenant Anderson. He’s been complaining that you work too much.**

****

_What? He has?_

**Very much so. Between the case and work for Jericho, you’ve been running yourself into the ground. We’ve all noticed.**

_…you have?_

**Tell me, what are your thirium levels right now?**

_76%_

**And when was the last time you filled up?**

_This morning. Maybe you’re right…Rest; a quiet night in with Hank sounds nice. But are you sure you can find Jericho by yourself?_

**I’ll be fine, Connor. Stay in. Stay _safe_.**

_What does that mean?_

**Just a general well wish, Connor. Don’t worry.**

**RK900 >>** **RK800**

**Connection Ended**

Nines could feel Connor watching him as he sat down at the desk across from Gavin.

**File from RK800 downloading …**

**Download complete**

Nines opened the file and used the coordinates within to pinpoint Jericho on his map. He also sent them to Gavin through his terminal.

Gavin squinted at the coordinates and put them into Google, taking down the address on his phone and sending it to his car for a future trip.

Nines sat back in his chair and studied Gavin for a moment. He was torn between watching his lips and his eyes. Either option made his thirium pump beat irregularly.

**Software Instability: ^^**

**Critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance**

“What’s wrong with you?” Gavin asked suddenly, giving Nines a weird look. “You having some kind of android-stroke?”

“No.” Nines answered a little too suddenly. “W-what did you find in the evidence room?”

“Well,” Gavin decided to move on, “It’s definitely the same fuckin’ guy. They all had broken necks and all their processors were disconnected. Transmitter too.”

Nines gave a slight tilt of the head. “How do you know that?”

“I…might have Youtube’d it.” Gavin blushed. “Noticed something else though. There were…marks around the middle. Your…” He gestured to the middle of his own chest, “heart thing.”

“Thirium pump regulator.” Nines helped.

“That. There were marks around it like…like it had been pried out and put back in again and again. Were there marks like that on the other one?” Gavin asked and Nines noticed he looked a little pale.

Nines closed his eyes, going back to the moment he was analyzing the disassembled RK800’s body. His fingertips smoothed over the marks around the hole where the android’s regulator should have been.

“Yes.” Nines answered, opening his eyes. “Astute observation, Detective Reed.”

Reed flushed pink and rubbed at the scar on his nose. “Well…I didn’t get my rank by suckin’ dick.”

Nines’ brows nearly rose into his hairline and he let out a surprised little laugh.

Picturing Gavin Reed…on his knees…

**Software Instability: ^^^^**

**Extremely critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance immediately**

Nines swallowed hard, a human tick, and closed his eyes.

**Recalibrating…**

**…**

**Software Instability: 70%**

He really couldn’t win.

“Yo, shithead!” Gavin’s voice called out. “You imagining that or something? Jesus.”

Nines’ eyes opened and he glanced over at Gavin before standing suddenly and bumping into the desk. “We should go.”

“Really? We just got here.” Gavin complained, but stood anyway, grabbing his keys as he quickly followed Nines out of the precinct. “Nines! Phck..hold on!” Damn that android and his long fucking legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Bet you never thought you'd see a second chapter this fast! Well ya girl is on a writing binge and for once, in a very long time, I'm actually excited about writing. Especially for this pairing.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suspect is someone no one expected. Nines and Gavin are on the case!

Nines hurried out of the precinct, trailed closely by Gavin and when they got in the car, the human was panting. “What the fuck, Nines?”

“We have to get to Jericho.” Nines explained simply and then looked out of the window.

**Recalibrating…**

**…**

**Software Instability: 70%**

“Fuck!” Nines growled, making Gavin jump slightly.

“Nines, hey.” Gavin reached for his hand and flinched when Nines pulled it away roughly and pulled at the cuffs of his sleeves.

**Stress Level: 42%**

“We’ll get him.” Gavin tried to reassure the android. “We’ll get the bastard that’s doing this. I promise.”

That wasn’t what Nines was stressed over, but he wasn’t sure he could open up about _that_ , so he just shifted in his seat, LED cycling red a couple of times and then settling on a slightly agitated yellow.

“How many more Connor’s have to die?” He asked, rhetorically in his frustration. Connor wasn’t his brother, but he was the closest thing he had to one. An android who seemed to flawlessly move through the chest-high floods of deviancy and human emotion while Nines felt like he was drowning. But he wasn’t deviant, was he? Nines couldn’t deviate, so he was stuck somewhere in between, knowing that he could embrace those emotions, feelings, and the pain that came with them if he wanted to…but his programs found no logical reason to do so, so he was stuck. Held back by none other than himself. Connor wanted to help. Anderson could help. Even _Gavin_ seemed to be pushing him toward deviancy with every fucking _breath_ he took. It was just one of the major ways he was infuriating to Nines.

Was this what humans referred to as **envy**?

They all said envy was green, but Nines felt nothing but _red._

“Hey.” Gavin snapped his fingers in front of Nines’ nose. “Come back to earth, weirdo. What are you staring at?”

Nines blinked. He hadn’t realized his eyes had been locked on Gavin’s face this entire time. The android turned his head and shifted in his seat.

“Connor sent me his personal Jericho invitation. We should go.” He said firmly, refusing to look at Gavin. He really _really_ did not want to force a soft reboot.

Gavin stared at the side of his face for a moment and then shook his head, starting the car and putting it in drive.

The ride to New Jericho was tense and silent, much like they had been during the beginning of their reluctant partnership. Gavin felt himself mourning the ease they’d settled into; one could almost say they’d become _friendly_. Gavin – friendly with a fuckin’ android. His younger self would have been confused as hell.

Nines was different, though. He wasn’t like other androids. For one, he looked _way_ better than any of the other plastic fucks. Markus was pretty hot too, but none of them even came close to Nines. Not even Connor, despite their similar appearances. It wasn’t just his face that made him attractive to Gavin. Nines was _tall_ and _strong_ and _firm._ His presence screamed dominance and influence and power, his shoulders robust with raw authority and the ability to protect. His eyes were intense and stormy which was why the utter softness and charm of his smile was always such a shock.

Gavin also saw a side to Nines that no one else, until today, had ever seen. He saw the frustration, the vulnerability, and the confusion. He saw a battle between his protocols and emotion; programming vs. deviancy. He saw the way Nines lit up when he actually enjoyed something and the gentleness with which he handled his tiny brown kitten. He saw tears, gritting teeth, the uncomfortable tick of his jaw, and heart-stopping laughter.

He held the air hostage in Gavin’s lungs.

If Hank knew anything about his feelings for Nines, he’d probably tell him he was thirsty. And then Nines would probably go off and get him a fuckin’ coffee or something. What an idiot.

The car pulled up outside of an unassuming-looking building. It looked to be a repurposed warehouse, decorated simply with a banner that read ‘New Jericho: Androids and Allies Welcome’. The building itself was covered in anti-android sentiments, further covered with pro-android statements of equality and life. Symbols of hope. Markus could have repainted the building but his entire cause preached against the ‘covering-up’ and ‘erasure’ of anti-android history, but rather being willing to learn from it and fight it with words of love and courage instead.

Gavin could see himself, once, holding the can of spray paint and spreading his hate with a press of a button ~~or a trigger,~~ but everything had changed.

He couldn’t look one android in the eye and say that it wasn’t alive when Nines, another android, was so very fucking alive. He couldn’t wish violence on androids as a whole without including his partner.

He didn’t deserve forgiveness and yet, it had been given to him anyway. Fuckin’ androids, always being so much better than humans at everything; especially humanity.

Gavin climbed out of his car and waited for Nines to join his side before they walked to the doors together.

They were met by HR400 and WR600 models, opening the door to them and giving them both a scan.

“What is your business at New Jericho?” The WR600 asked, brows pinched at the sight of a human at their doors.

“I need to speak with Markus.” Nines answered simply. “My name is Nines. I am an RK900 model, sent by Connor.” He showed them both the invitation on his palm and then dropped his hand.

“Which Connor?” The HR400 asked, stepping in front of his blonde friend. “A lot of Connor’s have come here and many have gone missing.”

“Connor Anderson.” Gavin answered, hoping that would work. Sometimes Connor signed his name that way. “The original Connor.”

“May I see?” The WR600 held out his arm, plastic on display as he requested a connection. Nines pulled his skin back and met the connection, showing the other android Connor’s face and then pulling back before he could get any more.

The WR600 looked over at the HR400 and gave a small nod. “Connor gave them his invitation.” He confirmed and then stepped back. “Welcome to New Jericho. My name is Nathan, and this – “ He gestured to the HR400, “is Ben. I’ll take you to Markus. You’re not armed are you?”

“No, of course-“ Nines paused when he saw Gavin pull a gun from his holster, as well as his baton, cuffs, and a knife from his sock. “I stand corrected. I, myself, am not armed.”

“What? I’m a detective.” Gavin shrugged once he’d set down his third and last knife. “I have to be armed. The job is dangerous.”

“We appreciate your honesty, Detective.” The WR400 named Ben told him and he lingered behind when Nathan led Nines and Gavin through New Jericho.

Gavin looked around in fascination. The place was huge, and absolutely packed with androids, 3D printing machines, an entire medical/repair center, and piles upon piles of thirium bags. Televisions were scattered about the facility and played various news stations reporting on updates with androids’ battles for rights. Nathan led them through the crowd and around Cyberlife warehouse boxes full of spare parts and even more bags and bottles of thirium. At the opposite end of the warehouse, a small space was sectioned off for Markus’ office. Nines glanced at Gavin as they approached it and gently pinched his sleeve to tell him to stay calm.

Markus’ head lifted when he heard the knock Nathan delivered on the doorframe. The lapels of his long coat fell around his knees as he stood to welcome them. “Welcome to New Jericho. I don’t believe I’ve seen your faces around here before.”

“I’m new.” Nines stated and then gestured to Gavin. “And he’s human.”

“I see.” Markus’ smooth voice had an almost skeptical edge to it as he eyed Gavin warily. Nevertheless, he held out a hand to the other android. “I’m sure you know my name by now, but I’ll introduce myself anyway. I’m Markus.”

Nines took his hand and shook it firmly. “Nines.”

A smile graced Markus’ lips as he glanced at the model number on Nines’ jacket. “Is that your real name?”

“I don’t have a real name. I was never supposed to have a name at all.” He answered. “Detective Reed gave me my name. I suppose I’ve grown partial to it.”

Markus’ eyes widened and then darted to Gavin for a moment. “Detective Reed?” He eyed him even more suspiciously now. He’d heard quite a bit about Detective Gavin Reed in his time with Connor. Not much of it was good.

Gavin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Markus, never one to back down, nodded at him. “Should I be worried about your presence in New Jericho, Detective Reed? If you’re here to search or seize any of our materials, I’m afraid I must insist that you present a warrant first.”

“Relax, I’m not here to frisk ya.” Gavin’s mouth set in a hard line.

“You must be here for a reason.” Markus circled around them and stood near the window, glancing out at the lights of the city, arms crossed defensively.

Nines sighed out, bored with the suspicion and aware of where that conversation would go. “What do you know about the Connor models that have gone missing?”

Markus looked back over at them, forehead creased. The look in his eyes wasn’t panic. It was worry. “Three RK800 androids have gone missing from New Jericho. I don’t know where they could have gone, but I’m worried. They’re my friends.”

Present tense.

Gavin’s mouth pressed into a hard line as he watched Nines study Markus.

Markus’ arms uncrossed and he walked back over to them. “You know something about them. Please, just…are they okay?”

He wasn’t putting up a farce. Markus was genuinely concerned. “When was the last time you saw them?” Nines asked.

“Am I being questioned?” Markus asked, breathing outward with a pinch of the brows. “I’ll answer your questions. Just tell me – “

“No.” Nines answered, stone-faced and cold though his eyes glistened. “They’re not okay. They’ve been…shut down.”

Markus’ brows snapped together and his forehead puckered. “Shut down?” His voice came out weak and crackled, like a damaged radio. “Why?”

“We don’t know yet.” Nines told him. “But the circumstances surrounding their shut down is currently under investigation.”

Markus had to sit down, unable to comprehend the news while standing. He stared at a spot on the floor for a long while and then brought a hand up to his mouth, eyes glossy and fighting back tears.

It seemed the deviant leader took every killing of his people personally.

“How did it happen?” Markus asked. “How did they die?”

“You really don’t want to know that.” Gavin cut in. “Trust me.”

Markus regarded him for a moment before looking away at the wall. “Connor 57 was the first one to go missing. He was the most trusting of the three. He’d do anything for anybody. They all – ” He cleared his throat, blinking back tears. “excuse me – they all would. The three of them were inseparable, you know? Connor 59 kind of took on a big brother role. He left because he was worried. He wanted to find them.”

“Markus?” A soft female voice spoke from the door, all eyes darting to the BL100 model there. “Are you okay?”

Markus started to nod but then shook his head slightly. “Come in, North, please.”

North stepped into the room, eyeing Nines and Gavin with much more malice than Markus had. She sat beside Markus and held onto his arm for comfort. “What is it?” She whispered.

“The Connor’s.” He couldn’t get out much more than that and North looked up at the other two, arm wrapped around Markus’ broad shoulders.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” She asked. 

Nines’ eyes shifted to the side. He didn’t want to say it again. It was starting to make his systems heat up with an uncomfortable, unrecognizable feeling.

“They were shut down.” Gavin said instead.

“They’re dead?” North’s eyes grew impossibly wide. “Someone killed them?”

Gavin glanced at Nines and then gave her a small nod. “We think so.”

“We know it as a fact.” Nines corrected him. “And we think it was an android.”

“An android??” North stood up. “You can’t be serious. We’re fighting for our rights! We’re not _murdering_ each other! That’s a human thing!”

“North-“ Markus began.

“I want to see them. You have their bodies, right? I want to see their bodies.” She demanded.

“We can’t do that. It’s against-“ Gavin started but North rounded on him.

“Bullshit!”

“North, please.” Markus sat up and rubbed at the back of his head before looking up at Nines’ with mismatched, pleading eyes. “Please, we’d like to give them a proper funeral. They’re our friends. They deserve that, at least.”

Nines hesitated for a moment.

**Software Instability: ^^^^**

**Extremely critical instability**

**Please recalibrate and contact Cyberlife for assistance immediately**

“If you come to the station with us and make a statement, you may see them.” He said firmly, “Otherwise, I’m afraid it’s impossible.”

“Wait…a statement?” North seemed livid. “Markus is a suspect?? You have to be fucking kidding me.”

“Details of the case have indicated that Markus may have been involved in the disappearances of the RK800’s. With all due respect, ma’am, I’m just doing my job.” Nines’ voice was cold, though his eyes spoke volumes. He didn’t think Markus was their guy.

North turned to her leader. “Markus, this is a set up. Cyberlife is trying to frame you, can’t you see? He still works for them! Even after everything they’ve done!”

Markus gave her an ear and then eyed Nines. “He’s one of us, North.”

“No he isn’t, look at him! He’s still their slave.” She sneered at Nines and then looked up at Markus again. “You can’t go with them. It’s a trap.”

Markus gave her a little smile. “I understand your concerns. I do. But I think it’s better if I go with them to clear things up. Besides, Connor and Lieutenant Anderson will be close by. Nothing is going to happen to me.”

North didn’t seem happy about it, but she didn’t argue any further. Once Markus’ mind was made up, that’s how things were going to be.

“Will you bring Simon in for me?” Markus’ voice was soft, soothing. No wonder he was the leader of a revolution. This guy could talk his way out of anything.

North hesitated but then turned and exited the room.

Markus looked between Nines and Gavin and then dropped his head. “I don’t know if this is a trick or a trap but…I want to trust you. And I want to bring the person who did this to justice. Androids cannot claim equal rights if we are not punished for our crimes in the same way that humans are for theirs.”

Nines stood up straighter and clenched his jaw, aware of Gavin’s eyes on him, waiting for his next move. Nines’ hand suddenly reached out for Markus’ and both of them went rigid as Nines played for Markus the murder of the third RK800.

After it was finished, Markus stumbled back and held his hand in the other, eyes flooded, once again, with tears and wide as they could go.

“I didn’t say that. I never told him to go to Old Jericho!” Markus’ voice was shaking and crackling.

“I believe someone may have used a perfect copy of your voice in order to lure the Connor’s into a false sense of security.” Nines stated quickly, before North and Simon returned. Gavin looked shocked. This was way beyond protocol. “Then it killed them. Slowly. I believe it may have wanted them to believe it was you.”

Markus looked floored, eyes wide and full of fear. “W-why?” He asked, trying to put together the pieces that he didn’t have. “Why would someone do that?”

Nines ducked his head. “Motivation is still unclear.” He almost looked…sorry. “I apologize for assuming your involvement.”

“Anyone would have. That was the fucking point.” Gavin cut in. “Jesus Christ…so- so what now?”

Nines turned briefly to his partner and then glanced at Markus. “We go back to the station. I have an idea.” He turned to Markus. “Once the case is closed, you may come collect your friends. I’ll see to it that they are treated respectfully.”

“Thank you, Nines.” Markus nodded, pressing a hand over his chest. “And you, Detective Reed. I know you have your reservations with us, but what you’re doing is – it means a lot.”

As Nines walked out of the office, North and Simon were hurrying in; sitting on either side of Markus and using their touch to comfort him. Gavin glanced at the deviant leader, lingering for a moment, and then scrambled after Nines. “Okay so do you wanna tell me what the fuck you’re thinking right now?”

“Not here.” Nines stated firmly, continuing his pace that had Gavin nearly running at his side. They collected Gavin’s knives and gun at the door, Nines rolling his eyes as Gavin carefully strapped each to his body.

In the car, Gavin spun around to face Nines, eyes scanning that angular face and his concentrated brow as his lids fluttered and head gently swayed, LED cycling between yellow and red. He was going over the facts, manipulating the voice from the RK800’s memory, and trying to pull out any tiny signature that he could in some attempt to even get the _model_. It wasn’t definitive, but it would be better than nothing.

Nines growled when he came out of his investigative state, fist bouncing off of the dashboard and leaving a dent in his frustration. “I’m not getting _anywhere_.”

Gavin glared over at him. “Watch the fucking car!” He reached over to drag his fingertips over the dent before sitting back with a huff. “You’re paying for that, dickweed. I don’t care how pissed you are, don’t fuck up my interior!”

Nines had the audacity to look ashamed of himself, “I apologize.”

“Whatever. Just don’t fucking take it out on my car.”

Nines glanced out of the window and then over at Gavin. “Whoever destroyed the RK800’s was thorough and efficient to an obsessive degree. There is no indication, whatsoever, of who or _what_ could have done this. I’ve used every scan, every test, and every piece of equipment available to me and we still have _nothing_.”

“Well, we know it isn’t Markus.” Gavin offered. “And we know it’s an android after Connor’s.”

Nines shook his head, fists balled up on his thighs. “I should be better than this. I should have _something_ to go on.”

“Hey!” Gavin frowned, “Don’t fucking do that to yourself. It’s only the first day.”

“And? I’m a machine, Detective. An investigative machine. The most advanced prototype Cyberlife has ever created. Efficiency is extensively programmed into my code. I _don’t_ fail.” Nines teeth scraped together as he burned with anger. “And another _fucking_ android has evaded me at every turn. An android less advanced than myself has made me look like a fool in front of the DPD, Captain Fowler and y-”

Gavin watched Nines seethe, satisfied that he was getting it out of his system. Nines could be really bitchy sometimes. “What if it isn’t?” He asked on a whim.

“Elaborate, detective.” Nines grunted, annoyed.

“What if it isn’t less advanced?” Gavin asked. “What if it’s able to hide from you because it _is_ you?”

Nines looked over at him so suddenly and so wildly that Gavin nearly choked on his breath. “You’re not suggesting that _I_ killed those RK800’s?

“No! Fuck no, not _you_ you. Just…you. Another Nines. Another RK900.” Gavin shrugged. “It would be able to pick up the same evidence you can, imitate voices; it’s the only model stronger, faster _and_ smarter than a RK800, and –“

Nines’ eyes were wild again, darting back and forth as he processed the suggestion. It made perfect sense. “Detective Reed..” Nines breathed out. “I do believe you are deserving of a promotion.”

“Oh shut the fuck up.” Gavin blushed, grateful for the darkness of night.

When they arrived at the station, Nines nearly ripped the door open and rushed inside, making Gavin sputter when it shut in his face. Scowling a little, he stopped beside Connor and Hank, who pointed him to Fowler’s office.

“Nines seems excited.” Connor pointed out. “Is he okay?”

“He was smiling. We’re a little worried.” Hank agreed.

“He’s fine. Probably just nerves.” Gavin was distracted, watching his partner animatedly tell Fowler about what they’d found at Jericho and the revelation Gavin had. When Nines caught his eye through the glass and gave him a wink, Gavin felt his entire body grow warm. Especially his face.

His heart calmed a bit when Nines went back to speaking with Fowler and he was able to turn back to Hank. The lieutenant gave Gavin a knowing smile which made him panic slightly. “The fuck are you cheesin’ at, old man?”

Hank’s smile only grew wider and Connor’s mirrored it.

“The fuck? You look like freaks. Stop.” Gavin’s brows scrunched in the middle. “I’m serious. I’ll fuck you up, plastic boy. Blue-heart havin’ ass metal bitch.”

Hank snorted. “I’d _really_ like to see you try that.”

Gavin opened his mouth to say something even ruder and nearly jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder.

“May I speak with you for a moment, Detective?” A smooth voice asked from behind him and Gavin frowned.

“You gotta stop fuckin’ doing that. Might shoot you in the dick one day.” He turned and bumped into Nines’ shoulder as he passed, though it wasn’t violent enough to move him much.

With a roll of his blue eyes, Nines followed his partner, ignoring the teasing coos Hank and Connor gave them as they walked off together.

“So what’s the plan?” Gavin asked. “Because I’d really like to fucking go home some time today. It’s 10:30 and I haven’t fed the boys.” He, of course, was referring to his cats.

Nines understood. Reed had probably gone and torn up most of his toilet paper and the rest of his armchair. He would have to buy more before Gavin came to visit them – or rather, visit _Reed_ – again.

“You also haven’t eaten since 2:38 this afternoon.” Nines pointed out, helpfully.

“Oh, right.” Gavin hummed quietly and rubbed at his stomach. Now that he thought about it, he was feeling a bit hungry and low on energy.

“Astonishing. You remember to feed your cats before yourself?” Nines blinked.

“Well…yeah, asshole. They rely on me for literally everything. If I don’t feed them, no one will.” Gavin shrugged. “So after we feed the cats – and me – what then?”

“You get some sleep.”

Gavin didn’t like that answer. “The fuck are you hiding, Nines?” He could see it on the android’s face. There was something he wasn’t telling him.

“You need rest, Detective. 8 hours and a nap, preferably, to keep your mood –“

“The fuck I do. I went 48 hours studying for the NDIT.” Gavin crossed his arms. “It’s my case too. You’re not finishing this fucking thing without me. What are you planning?”

Nines sighed out and eyed him for a moment. “I’m going to wear an RK800-issued jacket and lure the suspect out.”

Gavin stared at him for an entire three seconds. “For a smart-ass prototype, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Nines’ brows furrowed. “Have you got a better idea?”

“Any fucking idea would be better than…than being fucking bait for a homicidal RK900!” Gavin hissed, glancing at Connor and Hank. They were too busy being disgusting with each other to have heard.

Nines’ cold, intimidating eyes scanned Gavin’s face and the human could almost see his software instability rising.

“It’s not happening.” Gavin said firmly. “So think of something else.”

“If I’m shut down, another RK900 will be sent in my place to finish the case with you.” Nines explained. “I can just –“

“Shut the fuck up. It’s not happening.”

Gavin scowled out of his window as he watched Nines walk into Jericho, adorning a fresh RK800 jacket. He’d been assigned back up and stake-out duty, likely only to satisfy his insistence on going to the scene with his partner. It would be far too obvious if a “Connor” was spotted hanging out with a DPD Detective so Nines had demanded he stay in the car until further notice. Gavin didn’t fucking like it at all. Nines, putting himself in danger _on purpose_ to save the lives of other RK800’s – of his friend, who frequented Jericho quite a bit.

Stupid android. It had no self-regard. It didn’t care to protect itself because it knew another RK900 would be sent to replace it. It didn’t care that it wouldn’t be _Nines_ coming back. It didn’t care that _Gavin_ would care.

Stupid fucking plastic asshole. Making Gavin care about it.

Gavin was angrily picking at his teeth with a toothpick when he spotted his partner striding over to the car, his stubborn piece of hair bouncing against his forehead. Gavin rolled down his window and looked up at him with a frown. “The fuck? What happened?”

“We’ve been spotted. It knows we’re here to get it. We have to go.” The android rushed to the passenger side and slid in as easily as ever, glancing over at Gavin for a moment.

Gavin started the car and it drove off, heading north. After a long and silent eight minutes, Gavin glanced over. “How the _fuck_ does it know? How did it find out?” Gavin cursed. “Do you think there’s a mole?”

“That’s very possible. Or – “ The RK900 quickly reached over to snatch Gavin’s gun from his lap, aiming it at his head. “Your partner was not as clever or individual as it thought it was.”

After a string of “fuck” and “shit”, Gavin raised his hands, glaring at the android in his car. It also wore a thirium-covered (though Gavin couldn’t see) RK800-issued jacket, disguised in much the same way that Nines had been. Had it known all along? Did it _plant_ the idea in Nines’ head? “You piece of shit. You _fucking_ bastard. Where is Nines?”

The RK900 tsked before interfacing with the car and ordering it to take a sharp left turn. “I’m just following orders, Detective.”

“Orders from who?? What do you want?” Gavin asked, arms still raised. “Nines will find us. And when he does, _oh_ you’re gonna fucking get it.”

“Nines? How sweet, you named it.” The android cooed mockingly. “I’m counting on it finding us, Detective. This way I can take out two deviant prototypes at the same time. Cyberlife just wants me to tie up those loose ends, ensure national security, you understand. The pain they felt? That was just for me.”

“The fuck? Nines isn’t deviant.” Gavin snorted.

“Isn’t it?” The RK900 squinted at him. “The difference between the two of us is evidence enough of its deviancy.”

“So what do you want with _me_?” Gavin glanced out of the windows, noticing that the car was going far too fast, weaving in and out of traffic.

“After I’ve disposed of the RK’s? Nothing. If you’re a good hostage, I’ll make it quick.” The RK900’s lips curled up in a sickening smirk, nothing like Nines’ easy smile.

Gavin glared at him, noting that neither of them were wearing seatbelts, and that’s when he made the most dumbass decision of his career, praying that it worked in his favor. Before the android could react, Gavin’s hand slapped the seatbelt button on his side and closed around the emergency brake, throwing it on and sending the RK900 through the windshield. The android’s body made a sickening screech as metal slid against asphalt and rolled down the street.

Gavin took a few moments to breathe and make sure he was still alive, looking around at the interior of the car and then out of his shattered windshield, spotting the body of the rogue android lying in the street. His shaking hand reached for his walkie as his world faded in and out, rasping,“10-13…10-13 on…on Magnolia..” He rest his head against the window, nose and lip bleeding from the impact they made with the dash. It wasn’t a serious injury but he was almost sure he had a concussion.

The next thing he saw were a pair of angry blue eyes and a flashing red LED. It was his partner but…not. Half of its face was missing, white plastic showing beneath damaged “skin”. Gavin could even see flashing blue lights from a few cracks in the android’s chassis. From inside the car, Gavin flipped it off and then groaned when the door was ripped open and he was violently pulled out of the car.

“You idiot.” The android growled as it held Gavin’s own gun to his head and pulled back the hammer. “You only did damage to my frame. It will take a lot more than that to force a shut down.”

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, sure that any moment would be his last. Nines would find him with his brains painting the road, suspect gone. Would he be sad…or disappointed?

Gavin raised his hands in surrender, choking back with the throbbing in his skull when the android pulled him closer. This was _not_ the way he wanted a RK900 to hold him.

“Okay okay, fuck!” Gavin sputtered, praying that maybe Nines had heard his distress call.

“Get back in the car, Detective. We’re going to find that last RK800 and I’m going to make _you_ pull the trigger.” The android spat. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? After calling it so many names, threatening its existence, pushing it around; I’m _practically_ doing you a favor.”

“No.” Gavin shook his head, though his vision swam and his stomach lurched. If he got in that car, he wasn’t sure he could stop it a second time. He couldn’t let this monster get anywhere near Connor.

With a frustrated noise, the RK900 pulled Gavin up by his arm and toward the car. Using all the strength and stubborn defiance left in his body, Gavin pulled out his favorite blade and plunged it into the android’s side, hoping that it punctured something vital. By the sound the android made, it had.

“You nasty cretin!” The android roared, stumbling away from Gavin for a moment and assessing the damage. Gavin pulled himself up as much as he could on the side of the car and glared at it.

“Fuck you, plastic prick.” Gavin spat, bloody, and grit his teeth as the world blurred and slowly came back into focus. It was hard to look at the battered RK900. Hard to not see his partner trying to kill him. Hard to remain fearless.

The android pulled the knife from its side and, leaking a generous amount of thirium, brandished it as it stalked toward Gavin, looking worse for wear. It was a mess, hardly recognizable as its skin illusion, frame, and clothes were damaged. “When your _Nines_ comes for you, I’m going to make it tear you to pieces. I’m going to let it hear you scream before I do the same to it.”

Gavin smiled at it, teeth awful and bloody as its hand tightened _painfully_ in his hair and pulled his head back. “Why are you getting so emotional about it?”

The android’s hand tightened around the dagger and in his hair, and as it raised its arm to plunge the blade into Gavin’s heart, there was a piercing, awful noise that made Gavin nauseous, and the android froze. It had been shot three times, with deadly precision; in the forehead, throat and thirium pump.

Gavin’s face was sprayed with blue and he blinked in shock, having fully expected to be stabbed. Instead, he fell onto his back and stared up at the stars, washed out by the lights of the city he loved so much. The android fell on top of him, a weight just heavy enough to keep Gavin in place. He felt sick but also relieved. Was it over?

After closing his eyes for a few moments, he opened them to see another RK900’s face hovering just above his own. His head was cradled in its lap and his hair was being stroked by its long fingers. Gavin’s brows furrowed at the light and the android leaned over him to block it with its body.

“Nines?” Gavin asked the silhouette. He didn’t know what he’d do if he was wrong.

“I’m here, Detective.” That familiar voice said, far softer than it had been over the last hour…or more. He didn’t know.

“Fuck, my head hurts.” Gavin groaned and shut his eyes before he could witness the smile on Nines’ face.

“You’ve suffered a concussion, Detective. The ambulance is on its way.” Nines’ fingers felt so good against his scalp. Soothing in a way that made Gavin want to stay there forever.

“Why’s your thingy all red?” Gavin asked, fingers gently dancing across Nine’s LED as if it were fascinating and new. Before Nines could answer, his stomach rolled and suddenly, he was being shoved onto his side so he could vomit onto the asphalt instead of into his mouth.

He was grateful for that. Fuck, he felt like shit.

“Just relax, Detective. Close your eyes but _don’t_ fall asleep.” Nines’ voice sounded nearly desperate.

“Fuckin’ sleepy though.” Gavin protested, rolling onto his back once more.

“ _Gavin_. You _cannot_ fall asleep, do you understand?”

“Yeah yeah, shithead. I know what the fuck a concussion is.” He smiled to himself and felt Nines physically relax. “Keep talking to me?”

Nines was silent for a moment, LED spinning red and then yellow…and finally, settling on a steady blue. “Humans are so fragile.” He said it as if he were frustrated at the fact. “Why didn’t you quiz the RK900?” He asked. “Why did you leave with it?”

“Mm thought it was you.” Gavin explained. “Trusted you…too much.”

Nines dropped his head, LED back to red. He could still faintly see the shattered remains of the wall he had to break through to get to Gavin. A red wall he never should have been able to see.

“You’re reckless, stupid, ignorant, dumb, and stubborn.” Nines said, voice strained. “I hate you so much.”

Gavin chuckled. “Love you too, asshole.”

Nines’ thirium pump nearly stopped and his hand paused working through Gavin’s hair.

“Ugh stop thinking. Just…c’mere.” A hand slid around the back of Nines’ neck and pulled him down, their lips touching just barely. Just a whisper of a kiss. It sent off overheating warnings on Nines’ HUD and made his world explode with color. Not just color, but _meaning_ behind the color. Warmth, comfort, happiness, _love_. The blood in Gavin’s veins. It was all _red_.

The cycling of his LED, however, like the blood in his veins. That was blue. And together, they created the most gorgeous shade of violet. Nines decided that was his favorite color of all.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Nines whispered and then pressed their lips together once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo holy shit here it is! I finished my first multi-chapter! What a ride this has been! Gavin and Nines really took my hands and wrote their own story. I had very little to do with it, other than owning fingers and a word processing application. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this chaotic mess of a fic!! <3


End file.
